<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>did you know that the fox sports robot is named cleatus? i didn't know that by hit_that_target</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471246">did you know that the fox sports robot is named cleatus? i didn't know that</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_that_target/pseuds/hit_that_target'>hit_that_target</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fully automated luxury gay space shitposting [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M, and... fox news robot kinda hot ngl, but I'm oddly horny today, i didn't MEAN to create this, ok. LISTEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_that_target/pseuds/hit_that_target</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>at one point there would have been a funky story here. no longer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Cleatus (FOX Sports), author/crippling inability to focus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fully automated luxury gay space shitposting [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>did you know that the fox sports robot is named cleatus? i didn't know that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>as of 1/29/2020 I am not tired enough to write megatron and the sports robot fucking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>megatron hhad. A hangover from all of the dark energon that he stuffed into his spark chamber (megatron you ignorant slut) and so<br/>
and so</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>f</p><p> </p><p>fuck it </p><p> </p><p>I can't fucking do this </p><p>a</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now watch me whip!</p><p>       😜<br/>👊/||\_<br/>_/¯    ¯\_</p><p>Now watch me nae nae </p><p>👋<br/>\ 😳<br/>|| \_<br/>_/¯  ¯\_</p><p>Now watch me whip whip!</p><p>       😜<br/>👊/||\_<br/>_/¯    ¯\_</p><p>Now watch me nae nae </p><p>👋<br/>\ 😳<br/>|| \_<br/>_/¯  ¯\_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>